Friends Until The End
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: While at Hogwarts, Albus makes a new friend. Follow him and Amanda Dursley through the good and the bad. Albus Severus x OC. One-Shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I was watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, part 2 the other day and now a week later, this idea hits me like a ton of bricks.

A/N 2: This story is dedicated to my friend, Marie S Zachary, who has brought magic into my life and is an awesome person, friend & inspiration. Love you, girl!

A/N 3: Descriptions of Dudley's Family:

Wife – Elizabeth. 33 years old. 5'6, average weight. Has blond hair and blue eyes. Half-blood.

Daughter – Amanda – 11 years old. 4'5, average weight. Looks like a miniature version of Dudley.

Summary: AU: While at Hogwarts, Albus makes a new friend. Follow him and Amanda Dursley through the good and bad. Albus Severus x OC. One-Shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Family/None

Rating: T

* * *

"Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin?" Albus asked in a meek voice.

"Albus Severus Potter – you were named after two great headmasters at Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, but he died like a Gryffindor." Harry told his middle child, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Come on, you don't want to miss the train."

Albus nodded and headed for the train, followed by his third year brother, James. Lily wouldn't be starting Hogwarts for another year, but Harry and Ginny promised to teach her everything they knew about magic.

"Come on, Amanda! We don't want to be late!" a familiar barking voice filled Harry's ears. Turning his head slightly, he saw the massive figure of his cousin, followed by a petite blond and an eleven-year-old daughter.

"No – it can't be!" Harry muttered. He nudged Ginny. "I think that's Dudley."

"Your cousin?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, my pet centaur. Yes, my cousin!" Harry replied rather sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes as she watched the girl struggle with a cage that contained a rather large screech owl.

"All aboard!" the conductor called as the Hogwarts Express honked its horn, anxious to go. Harry looked at the clock – it was almost eleven. The train left at exactly 11:00.

"Potter! I thought that was you!" Dudley snarled as he strode over to Harry.

"Yes, it's me Dudley. What do you want?" Harry asked, smiling as Albus poked his head out the window.

"Bye dad! Love you!" Albus called.

"Love you, too, son." Harry replied.

"I've got a daughter, too. She's going to that magic school." Dudley told Harry.

"I've got three children – James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna." Harry told his cousin. "Only James and Albus are going to Hogwarts this year. Lily won't start until next year."

"My kid's name is Amanda." Dudley responded.

"Harry Potter! I've heard all about you! I'm Elizabeth Dursley. It's such a pleasure to meet you at last!" the blond that came with Dudley and the girl told Harry.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Elizabeth. You were a year behind me at Hogwarts, weren't you?" Harry asked, looking at the woman.

"I was – Hufflepuff house. I'm hoping our daughter is in Hufflepuff as well."

"My oldest son is in Gryffindor. My middle son is on the train right now headed to Hogwarts and my youngest here doesn't start until next year."

"Harry, we need to go – Lily's getting tired." Ginny told her husband. Harry nodded and bid farewell to Dudley and his wife. In his mind, Harry hoped that he would never see that drooling ape again.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the train, Amanda sat next to a timid first year boy. He had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a black and blue striped shirt and jeans.

"Hi. I'm Amanda. What's your name?" Amanda asked the boy.

"Albus Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Albus." Amanda told the boy. She then turned to her screech owl. "This is Cassie. She's been in our family for two generations."

"This is Fred, my ferret."

"He's cute." Amanda told her friend. She drew the curtains around her so that she could change into her Hogwarts robes. Albus changed into his, too.

The train slowed to a stop at the station in Hogsmeade. A burly fellow with a large dog was waiting for all the first years as they stepped off the train.

"Bye Albus! Good luck!" James called to his younger brother. Albus smiled and watched his brother head for the carriages that led to the castle.

Forty minutes later, everyone was settled in the Great Hall. Minerva McGonagall was the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

She was also in charge of the sorting. The sorting was done alphabetically, like it was every year. Amanda had gotten sorted into Gryffindor, making her the fourth one to join the table. Two were sorted into Slytherin, five were in Hufflepuff and six were in Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Albus!" McGonagall called. Albus stepped forward and sat under the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The entire Gryffindor table applauded as Albus joined everyone. He took a seat next to Amanda, who grinned from ear to ear at him.

As Albus and Amanda journeyed through Hogwarts together, they became more than just friends.

Albus thought of his cousin, Rose. She was in James' year and was dating a boy named Scorpious Malfoy. Albus remembered hearing about Scorpious' father, Draco, who was an enemy of Harry's for all his years at Hogwarts.

* * *

When Albus and Amanda were in their seventh year, Lily in her sixth, Hogwarts hosted the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Amanda cried when Albus' name was announced to represent Hogwarts. Albus gently kissed her cheek as he went to join the other two school representatives – Marie Newback from Beauxbatons and Boris deAnimal from Durmstrang.

Albus did well in the first and last tasks, but came in dead last in the second task. He had a fear of water, but had to overcome it for the second task.

For the Yule Ball, he asked Amanda, who said yes, of course. The two of them waltzed around the room and rocked out to The Weird Sisters.

The final day of classes came, which everyone was upset about. Albus got outstanding grades in all his classes, along with Amanda.

After Hogwarts, Albus went to work for the Ministry of Magic working for Harry and Amanda went to work for St. Mungo's as a Healer. They didn't see much of each other.

The two of them bought a house in Godric's Hollow and moved in together. This displeased Dudley the most – he hated that his daughter was with his cousin's son.

One evening in June, Albus proposed to Amanda, who said 'yes'. Albus smiled and kissed her passionately. He had fallen even more in love with Amanda since seeing her at Platform 9 ¾ all those years ago.

"No! No! No! I will NOT have my daughter marry your son!" Dudley yelled at Harry.

"Can't you see that they're madly in love with each other?" Harry yelled back at his cousin. Albus and Amanda, along with James and his fiancée, Emily, along with Lily and her current boyfriend, Roger, were gathered at Harry and Ginny's house for Thanksgiving. Dudley refused to have anything to do with the Potter's. Elizabeth, however, felt quite the opposite.

When Amanda and Albus arrived home from the Thanksgiving dinner, Amanda instantly went to the bathroom and stayed there all night. Albus could hear her being sick to her stomach, which worried him.

* * *

Albus and Amanda were married in April. Amanda had found out the week after Thanksgiving that she and Albus were expecting. She was six months along and was doing well.

Despite their differences, Harry and Dudley put their anger behind them so that they could enjoy their children's wedding.

After the couple was married, they spent two weeks in a small village just outside Godric's Hollow.

That night, Albus looked at his sleeping wife and kissed her cheek. He was grateful that he married his best friend. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he would never forget that.

_Three months later_

Amanda could feel the sweat dripping down her face as she pushed her baby into the world. Albus held her hand and coaxed her with encouraging words throughout her difficult pregnancy.

What seemed like a lifetime, Amanda let out a final groan and heard soft crying. Albus smiled and kissed her temple.

"We have a daughter." Albus whispered in Amanda's ear. Amanda cried as the baby was placed in her arms.

"What would you like to call her?" Amanda inquired.

"I was thinking Fern Elizabeth. What do you think?" Albus asked Amanda. She smiled at the name and looked down at her sleeping bundle.

"I think it's perfect." Amanda answered.

Albus watched Amanda sleep that night. He had volunteered to take the first watch with Fern, since Amanda had been up for two days delivering this beautiful little girl into the wizarding world.

* * *

Albus and Amanda were into their older years and had poor health. Roderick Malfoy – the son of Rose and Scorpious – was doing all her could for the couple. Unfortunately, there weren't any potions strong enough to keep the illness from spreading.

The illness took Amanda's life within two months. The illness was in Albus' system and he was gone a month after Amanda.

Even in death, Albus had been with his best friend until the bitter end.


End file.
